


Crushes Are Serious Business

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Humor, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Libraries, M/M, Piercings, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou spends everyday after class going to the library, but instead of checking out books, he would rather check out the cute librarian.





	Crushes Are Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call this I have no idea how to title fics

There was something calming about being in a library in the late afternoon. The peace, the quiet, the way classes were almost out and hardly anyone else was in sight. The old, rustic smell of books as he ran his finger down the spine, damaged and fragile as he flipped over the first page, running his hand down the stiff paper.

He sat at a study table in the back of the library. Eyes staring out the window and mulling over his thoughts as the pink cherry blossoms fell off the trees and danced their way down to the ground. They cast a shadow into the room as he pushed his glasses up his face and flipped the page. It made the slightest noise as he turned, pressing down and giving it the utmost attention he could muster.

Kuroo had no actual intention of reading. As far as he was concerned his definition of studying involved reading one sentence per paragraph and looking over the pictures. That was how he had chosen to live his life since he started university those three long years ago, dangerous and risky. Sometimes barely passing with average grades, but he wasn't here today to study. He was here today to watch _him_.

_Tsukishima._

Ever since meeting up with a partner to work on a project in the library a year ago, and by chance getting a glimpse of a tall, snarky, unapproachable blond with piercings, Kuroo knew he was in love. He couldn't even remember what he initially set out to do that day, but ever since he made it a point to come to the library every day after class, sitting in the same table in the back, flipping through the nearest book and hoping to get the tiniest bit of attention from him.

Today was no different.

He flipped another page, rubbing his thumb along the edge of the paper and making a little bit more noise than before. Kuroo looked up, staring at the bookshelves no less than ten feet in front of him, rows and rows of books taking up the back half of the dull, beige library.

The shuffling of books slowly being unstacked and placed in their proper positions could be heard. Kuroo knew it was him, Tsukishima had a certain elegance with how he did things, meticulously and slowly, meandering but always with enough diligence to get his work done on time. It was a skill that deserved to be admired, really, and Kuroo would spend all day admiring him if only he would let him.

He didn't even know anything about him other than his given name, which he learned from a class he shared with a friend, but Tsukishima was all he needed to know.

“Ah, Tetsu-chan, we figured we’d find you here.” Kuroo flipped through another page as a natural reaction, half startled by the loud voice that now echoed from the doorway. The head librarian was giving them all glares as Bokuto and Oikawa walked forward, sitting down and joining Kuroo at the table.

“So _this_ is where you head to before volleyball practice.” Bokuto all but yelled, voice so loud you thought it would knock all the books off the shelves from how much it was rattling.

Kuroo slammed his book closed, giving them both a glare and mimicking the ‘shhh’ the librarian was still giving them.

Bokuto and Oikawa sat across from him idly, Bokuto’s eyes wide and wondering around the room, gasping and aweing at everything. Anyone looking at him could tell it was one of the handful of times he had actually been to the library on campus. Meanwhile, Oikawa pulled out his phone, typing away, replying to a text message that was no doubt from Iwaizumi. Every new tap of a button on Oikawa’s phone, and every new gasp from Bokuto resonating throughout Kuroo, an echo drawing more and more attention to them.

It was only a matter of time before a head of blond hair, dark glasses, and those appealing piercings poked out from one of the shelves to see what was going on.

“That him?” Oikawa, still resting casually in the chair, leaned back and eyed Tsukishima only for a moment, his voice loud enough where the blond could definitely hear.

“Ooh, he’s cute.” Bokuto mocked, his tone mimicking Oikawa, teasing.

Kuroo forced himself to look away, hand resting on the book he had no intention of reading, watching the cherry blossoms outside continuing to fall and spiral downward, a lot like his patience.

Part of him didn't know why he continued to do this day after day, sitting in the same spot, looking through a book and glancing up when Tsukishima happened to come his way. Maybe Kuroo thought Tsukishima would strike up a conversation, ask what he was reading or why he came here so often, but the more he saw him, the more Kuroo realized he didn't seem like the chatty type. Tsukishima kept to himself, and Kuroo liked him all the more because of that.

“Hm.” Oikawa hummed, placing his phone down on his desk with a loud _thud_.

Kuroo flinched, he was somewhere between not wanting to draw attention, not wanting Tsukishima to notice him, and wanting to profusely yell at them. He couldn't bring himself to ask why they were even there.

“You gonna sleep with him?” Oikawa asked innocently, fluttering his long eyelashes as he gave Kuroo a flirtatious wink.

“What?” Kuroo leaned back, surprised but also flustered. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of the possibility though.

Ever since learning Tsukishima’s name and hearing him speak, his voice was the perfect combination of sultry and seductive. Sending a chill down Kuroo’s spine whenever he heard him. Kuroo thought he wouldn't mind lying in bed with Tsukishima on top of him, that perfect voice of his whispering dirty talk into his ear. Just thinking about it was more than enough to heat up Kuroo’s cheeks as he bit down on his lower lip.

_He really shouldn't be having these thoughts in a library._

“Tetsu-chan~” Oikawa sang out, his voice high and pleasant. “You’ve been coming here almost every day for over the past six months, I think it’s time you’ve made a move. Bokuto agrees with me, don't you, Bo?”

Bokuto pondered, resting his hand on his chin as he hummed loudly, Kuroo swore he could feel the walls of the whole building vibrating.

Kuroo looked up cautiously, watching Tsukishima as he made his way towards another row, a stack of books in hand. Tsukishima appeared to have a pair of white headphones over his head, listening to music while at work like he didn't have a care in the world. Kuroo wondered what he was listening to.

“I have class with Tsukki, he’s real quiet but he’s nice. If you like him, Kuroo, you should ask him out.”

“See, even Bokuto agrees, and he’s spent the past month going to the same store twice a week in hopes of getting Akaashi’s attention.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know crushes are serious business, Oikawa!” Bokuto boasted, as loud as ever, and Kuroo decided he had given up on ever keeping them quiet by this point.

“We all can’t be lucky and have crushes who like us back, Oikawa.” Kuroo muttered under his breath, it was his only attempt today at being snarky, chuckling as he did so.

“Aww, are you jealous, Tetsu-chan? If you want, I could sleep with the attractive librarian for you. I could tell him your secrets, be your wingman. If you don't make a move on him soon, someone else might, and you wouldn't want that now, would you?” Oikawa was gifted with the art of being silver tongued. He knew how to get his way and get people to do what he wanted.

All it took was the way he let his words linger, tongue licking across his lips as he reached his hands across the table and traced his nails across Kuroo’s arm in a seductive manner. Kuroo pulled away on instinct, leaning back and widening his eyes in a look of horror. Oikawa had mastered the art of flirting.

“And would your precious ‘Iwa-chan’ like that?” If Oikawa was going to play the provking game, then so was Kuroo.

He leaned forward in his chair again, smirking as he used the one and only topic of conversation that would surely get a reaction out of Oikawa; his boyfriend.

Oikawa shrugged, a surprising reaction as he seemed more lax than usual. “We’re poly. Iwa-chan is totally okay with it, well, our only rule is I always have to top.”

“Damn, you’re good.”

“That’s what they say.” Oikawa grinned, as condescending as ever. He knew he won whatever quable Kuroo was trying to have with him. “Now, let the master of flirting teach you a thing or two. This is Oikawa Tooru’s guaranteed advice to land you on a date with your cute library boy. I was thinking you could - what?” Oikawa stopped mid-sentence, bringing all of his attention over towards Bokuto as the spikey-haired man taped on his shoulder.

“He’s walking over here.” Bokuto tried to keep his voice down to a whisper, but he failed at doing that. He panicked and reached for a book, holding it in front of his face in a poor attempt to hide from the confrontation that was no doubt about to happen. Kuroo didn't bother mentioning to him he was holding the book upside down.

He looked up at the sight of the tall and slender Tsukishima making his way over towards their table. Tsukishima had the strut of a model, hips swaying side to side and Kuroo swore he was viewing the scene in slow motion. His eyes never faltered as he stared at that golden blond hair, honey eyes, beautiful pale skin perfect for kissing, and those piercings decorating his ears and nose.

Kuroo had never considered himself to be fond of piercings before, but Tsukishima was starting to make him reconsider. He didn't even notice how he was feeling hot all of a sudden just from the half smirk Tsukishima was giving him.

“Hello, Tsukishima.” Kuroo wasn't sure why he spoke first, but the minute the blond stopped at the edge of their table, his brain started to crumble. His entire thought process was beginning to break and Tsukishima hadn't even said a word yet. Was this what it felt like to be in love?

Kuroo had never considered that before, but the way he could feel his stomach turn over in knots, and the way he was eagerly waiting for Tsukishima’s reply, it was an anticipation that could kill a man. He was hiding a smile on the inside when he saw Tsukishima’s lips move, willing to hang onto every syllable he was about to utter. Kuroo was more than pleased to have Tsukishima looking at nothing else but him.

“I know there’s nobody else here today, but this is a library, you know? Try to keep it down.” His voice was just as stern as Kuroo remembered, calm but also soft, pleasant even. Kuroo couldn't help but want to hear him say something again.

“You were listening in on us?” Bokuto snapped up, slamming his book down on the table and standing up. It was hard to tell if the baffled expression was on purpose or not.

“Not on purpose. It’s a library, people usually aren't quiet, you see and hear a lot of things you probably shouldn't, and a lot of things you wish to forget. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have books I need to get back to.”

“How much of that did you hear, of our conversation, I mean?” Kuroo didn't know why he was so chatty today, or what possessed him to have an outburst like that, but he knew for a fact he sounded more than desperate. With his eyes wide and holding on to any amount of conversation he could get. Kuroo was the epitome of love struck and pathetic.

“Nothing that was important. Is that all?”

“Uh…” Kuroo was scrambling, looking for words but his mind was drawing a blank. He knew he very well couldn’t strike up a conversation with him, he couldn't ask Tsukishima how his day was, he hardly knew him. However, that didn't stop Kuroo from wanting to, he wanted to know everything he could about Tsukishima, and he would have given anything for this conversation not to end.

“This guy has a question to ask you… about books… and studying.” Bokuto was just as clueless as Kuroo was, stammering, grasping for the right words with a less than certain expression as he gestured towards the bedhead. Kuroo was more than prepared for Tsukishima to furrow his brows, raising his voice and telling them not to disturb him as he walked away.  

“Oh, what is it?” But instead Tsukishima’s voice was still calm, only more curious as he raised an eyebrow and Kuroo’s mind began fumbling again. He wasn't sure if he should thank Bokuto or hurt him for putting him on the spot like this.

“It’s uh…” Bokuto realized the mess he caused, shooting an apologetic look over towards Kuroo and trying to form a coherent sentence. If the fate of whether or not he gets to talk to Tsukishima again was left up to Bokuto, Kuroo feared he was doomed.

“Actually.” Oikawa interrupted, his voice demanding as he commanded their attention onto him. “Bokuto and I have a meeting we have to go to. Nice chatting with you, Tetsu-chan. Toodles!” Oikawa was the only person who could say ‘toodles’ in a casual conversation and still make it sound seductive.

Kuroo watched as his roommates scurried off towards the other end of the still practically empty library. He figured he was left with no choice but to talk to Tsukishima now as his eyes returned onto him. If it wasn't for the fact he was expected to come up with a decent question to not annoy the blond, this may have been an opportune moment.  

“So, your question?” Tsukishima pried, leaning forward and resting his hand on the corner of the table.

Kuroo could feel his stomach twist, his heart beat faster, and his face start to flush as Tsukishima smirked at him. He had been coming here multiple times a week, hoping to talk to him for so long, it almost didn't feel real to finally have a private conversation with him.

What was Kuroo to say? He had no reason to go to the library, no reason to sit day in and day out, eyes peering over the top of some old book just to get a glimpse of Tsukishima. They had nothing in common, as far as Kuroo knew, and he was more than certain just about anything he would ask would be shot down with a disinterested snare and a one word answer.

“Can you help me look up something, it’s for a paper.” Kuroo lied, but it was the first thing that came to mind. He had seen time and time again when they weren't sorting books, the students working in the library would assist with helping other students work on papers, it was all Kuroo could think of to get close to him.

“Yeah, sure. What’s it about?” Tsukishima seemed dazed, a puzzled expression as he took a step back, he probably wasn't expecting that question as he narrowed his brows and rubbed the back of his head.

“Uh….” Kuroo tried to think of the first reasonable thing to write a paper on, but it was too late, he could already feel the nonsense forming on the edge of his lips. “Cats! It’s about cats and… their mating habits.”

Kuroo fucked up, he knew he fucked up from the moment he said the word ‘mating’. His face started to flush a bright and embarrassing shade of red as he backed away.

It was over, he knew it was over, he could kiss any chance he possibly had of ever talking to Tsukishima again goodbye. He was a wreck, and Kuroo swore he _wasn't_ thinking anything perverted right now.

“Okay…” Tsukishima kept up that same bewildered look Kuroo wasn’t expecting, taking a moment to compose his thoughts as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “If you want, you can follow me over to the computer lab and I can…”

“That’s alright!” Kuroo didn't mean to yell, his voice louder than expected. He placed his hand over his mouth when he realized where they still were.

His mind felt like it was travelling a million miles a minute, thoughts scattering as his palms started to sweat and he would have given anything to be able to escape the sudden embarrassment he was feeling.

“I mean, I’m sure I can do that myself, you don’t have to do that, Tsukki. I mean -” More flustered words. Kuroo didn't know why he uttered a nickname for the blond in the heat of the moment.

It’s not like he had spent the past several months of his life fantasizing about him, thinking about Tsukki whispering soft nothings into his ear and their hands exploring each others bodies. Kuroo was certainly _not_ thinking about them moaning each others names, Tsukki entangling his soft, slender fingers into his hair, and getting the opportunity to bite and kiss along his tender flesh.

Kuroo definitely was not thinking anything like that.

“Tsukki?” The blond questioned, stopping his his tracks as he was already beginning to make his way to the computer lab.

It was on the other side of the library, across from the private study rooms. Several rows of basic black desktops on wooden desks and less than comfortable chairs. They were surrounded by books, the nonfiction and biography section, perfect for doing reports on.

Kuroo had spent many hours just combing through the shelves, looking at what each new row had to offer. He of course was only doing it to make it look like he had an actual purpose for being at the library for so many hours on end, but he managed to learn a thing or two while waiting to catch any glimpse of Tsukki.

“Sorry, it just kind of slipped out. I heard your name was Tsukishima from my friend.” Kuroo was a lot of things but he wasn't dumb, he was charismatic with good people skills, and he knew how to be provoking when he wanted to be.

Tsukki was a lot of things too, smart, snarky, quick, observant, but he wasn't disinterested, Kuroo could tell that much from the way he watched Tsukki’s eyes widened, the honey color looking much more prominent in the light from the window. Kuroo thought that he wanted to get lost in them for days.

“And which friend might that be? The pretty one or the loud one?”

“He thinks I’m pretty?” Off in the distance they heard a murmur, a soft, pleasant voice, no doubt Oikawa’s. Kuroo tried not to roll his eyes and fathom why his friends were still sticking around, probably wanting to see the first and only interaction with his dream guy go up in flames.

“Anyway.” Tsukki was the first one to break the silence, both of them glancing away from wherever Oikawa and Bokuto appeared to be hiding. “This should only take a minute.”

Kuroo followed without question, breathing slowly as he continued to watch the silhouettes of cherry blossoms fall from outside the window. He took a seat in a chair next to Tsukki at the computer desk as the blond started to type. His fingers were dexterous, long and slender as he hit away at the keys.

He didn't even know what Tsukki was typing, all Kuroo could think about were those fingers running over his chest and leaving scratches down his back, a sensation of hot and cold as nails tickled his skin. Kuroo was starting to sweat just thinking about it as he bit down on his lower lip.

There was something intense about being this close to someone else, Kuroo could smell the cologne Tsukki was wearing, like a mix between strawberries and dragonfruit, it was oddly seductive. He glanced over as Tsukki hit the ‘print’ button on the screen, Kuroo’s eyes wandered from the sweet golden hair to the piercings decorating Tsukki’s ears.

“You like dinosaurs?” Kuroo asked, it was his best way to keep the conversation going, feigning more confidence than he actually had. What most people didn't know about him, Kuroo was actually just a walking pile of word vomit and terrible puns.

“Huh?” Tsukki paused, taking his eyes off the computer and looking at Kuroo, processing what he said. “Not really.”

Kuroo was finally starting to realize Tsukki wasn’t the chatty type.

“But you have dinosaur earrings. You wouldn't have those if you didn't like them, would you?” Kuroo was referencing the bright green dinosaur studs on his ears, right next to the white crescent moon ones. It was curiosity, Kuroo’s borderline failed attempt at a conversation, and he was starting to regret saying anything at all when he saw that grimace on Tsukki’s face.

“They were a gift.” His answer was blunt, short, hardly even qualifying as an answer at all as he looked back over towards the screen. Tsukki paused, softening his expression as he met Kuroo’s eyes one more time. “Do you have an interest in dinosaurs for some reason?”

Kuroo was surprised, shocked even as he leaned back in his chair, it creaked from how old and uncomfortable it was. Now that was something he surely wasn't expecting, a question from Tsukki. Kuroo wasn't sure if he should play it off, try to act cool or leap and cling onto this conversation with all the hope he could muster.

“Sort of.” He opted to play it off for once. “Maybe I’ll write a paper about dinosaurs and the effects of the moon, maybe I’ll name it ‘Tsukki’ after you.” Kuroo could already feel the regret. Was he actually flirting right now?

“Is that your attempt at flirting?” Tsukki laughed and Kuroo could felt relieved for the first time today. “What are you majoring in?”

“Chemistry.” Kuroo spoke without thinking. All this time Kuroo had been hoping to get a reaction out of Tsukki, get his number maybe, but instead Tsukki was the one getting a reaction out of Kuroo. He felt like he was playing right into his hands, and Kuroo was willing to do just about anything Tsukki suggested or answer any question he asked.

He was fucked.

“Oh really?” Tsukki raised an eyebrow. “And why is someone who is majoring in chemistry doing a report of cats?”

“Uh… because they’re cute, and because I feline like it?”

“Did you...just make a cat pun? It was terrible.”

“Well I don't know any dinosaur puns.”

“I know some, but they’re all pteroble.” Both Tsukki and Kuroo burst out in laughter, instantly placing their hands over their mouths to be quiet.

It felt odd, laughing with Tsukki, sitting so close to him that he could feel a flutter in his chest, an intensity of emotions and heat rising within him. Like it gave Kuroo the idea something more could happen between them, he would have kept the conversation going just for that alone.

“Say Tsukki, you’re really cool, would you like to-” Kuroo didn't know what enabled him to have such confidence all of a sudden, maybe it was the word vomit again or his desperate need to keep talking to the blond, but he wasn't going to complain when Tsukki interrupted him.

“Would you like to go on a date sometime? Is that what you were going to ask me?” Oh how the tables had turned, Kuroo’s one moment of confidence faded away.

Kuroo was about to run, to flee out of there and fight off the embarrassment that was about to come his way, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare as Tsukki smirked, a genuine smirk as he took Kuroo’s hand and led him behind one of the rows of books.

They walked all the way to the back of the wall, it was in the biography section, Kuroo knew that much, his eyes glanced over the spines as a way to distract himself. He could feel his heart speed up as Tsukki backed himself into the wall, guiding Kuroo with his long, slender, more than perfect fingers as he stood over top of him.

Kuroo hadn’t noticed until now how tall Tsukki was, easily towering over him, like a model as he bat his long eyelashes, like he was asking Kuroo to do something. A voice in his head was telling him to kiss Tsukki, and the way the blond had his lips parted so perfectly was almost too tempting - almost.

He moved himself forward, placing a hand against the wall as the other entangled with Tsukki’s fingers and their lips met. It felt oddly sweet, a sense Kuroo didn't expect to be feeling.

Tsukki was perfectly delectable, the way the sweet strawberry and dragonfruit flavor resonated within him as their tongues danced together. It was just the right amount to leave him wanting more, to let Kuroo relish in every second of the kiss, feeling every sensation of pleasure as he slowly starting to pull away. He felt the vibration as Tsukki moaned into his mouth, and Kuroo was finally starting to realize just how much he actually liked Tsukki.

“Here.” Tsukki smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets and handing Kuroo a bookmark. It was orange with crows on it, and a number written on the side. “It’s my number.”

“Is this your way of saying you want me to call you later? For a hookup?” That confidence returned, and Kuroo grinned as he stuck it in his pocket.

“Maybe. Why don't you finish your report first and we’ll find out.” Tsukki bit his lower lip, and at that point Kuroo decided he had never been more in love with someone.

“Well then, I’ll take you up on that offer, Tsukki.”

“Just don't make anymore puns.” Tsukki smiled, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll have you know my puns are catagious.” Kuroo snorted, a gross and embarrassing sound but he didn't seem to mind. It was funny to think of how great things turned out today.

Kuroo started the day expecting to do his usual grind, sit in the library and watch Tsukki from a far, only hoping to have a conversation with him, getting his attention only for a minute, but it turned out so much better than that. He got to see him, talk to him, learn that he wasn't as cold as everyone thought, he even got to kiss him, and for the first time Kuroo wasn't struggling to make conversation. Kuroo was happy, content, and wanting to see Tsukki again.

He tried to think of the proper words to say. Another kiss? Goodbye? See you soon? Another pun maybe? It was only when they heard whispering from the next row over they both became distracted.

“Are they kissing?” It was Oikawa and Bokuto again, this time Bokuto’s terrible attempt at a whisper giving him away.

“I don't know, I can’t tell.” Oikawa still sounded soft and pleasant, and Kuroo could easily see them peeking through the gaps in the bookshelf. It took everything in him not to chastise them, tell them to leave, but as he looked at Tsukki, it was clear he had another idea.

“Oops.” Tsukki whispered, reaching up to the top shelf and lightly pressing his finger to the spine of a book, pushing it over. It only took a few seconds and both Tsukki and Kuroo were laughing, the sound of an abrupt _thud_ and a disgruntled Oikawa on the other end.

It had been a very good day indeed, and Bokuto was right, crushes are serious business.

“Ow! Bo, the books are attacking us!”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little drabble idea I had, but then quickly turned much longer than I expected, it was very impulsive.  
> For this I wanted to write a bit of a different KuroTsuki than I normally write, I wanted to go for a confident Tsukki and a more flustered Kuroo, I like to imagine Kuroo as a bit of an awkward dork, and I also just really wanted to write him with glasses for some reason.  
> Anyway, this was really fun to write. I also like writing Oikawa a lot, and as someone who worked at a library, I can vouch that you definitely overhear a lot of interesting conversations and books definitely do fall on your head haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo


End file.
